Going Back
by patriettegirl
Summary: What happens if Nico goes back into Dani's office at the end of 2x10? Will continue with the summer finale ending and go AU from there.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Nico had gone back to Dani's office at the end of Double Fault (2x10).

Disclaimer: I own nothing this belongs to USA networks, if I did this would have happened last season.

A/N: Ok so I'm throwing things at the TV because they finally gave us a Nico/Dani moment at the very last minute of the summer finale and now I have to wait till Christmas to basically see what happens. Not happy, but this should help until then. Please enjoy with my blessings and reviews are much appreciated.

Dani sat on the couch in her office suddenly feeling very alone and cold as the door closed and Nico stepped through it. She had tried to hold everything in while Nico was next to her, but now that he was gone she was able to just let it all out. Somehow this had become her life, late night calls about things that required fixing and all the while hiding herself from those around her afraid of being hurt again. Burring her head in her hands she let the tears fall and once they started there was going to be no stopping them.

Nico stood there outside watching as she finally allowed herself to grieve for the events of the past few days, heck maybe even the past few months. Regardless of what she said he knew that she really just needed someone there with her to hold and tell her that it was going to be alright. That was his job, he was the fixer, he was the one assigned to protect her as well as the team and he failed this time. What he promised Dani would hold true he would get those master tapes back from Pittman and her practice would remain in tact. Standing there looking at her through the window knowing that she was hurt and that he had been partly responsible for it was hurting him. This woman had come into his life and done so much for him and now he was helpless for her. Having enough he turned and walked back inside the house not waiting for an invitation, for he knew she wouldn't give one.

"Nico go away." Hiding her face from him, she knew it was pointless Nico would see anyway.

"No, you told me to go and I tried but watching you hurt and suffer for something I didn't do is not something that I can allow to happen."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because Danielle Santino, you mean a lot to me."

"I know, part of the team, I get it. I just need to be alone now."

"No it's not because you are part of the team, its because of you. Danielle you are funny, smart, brave and you don't take anything from anyone. You are always there to help everyone and no one is helping you right now, in part because you don't want them to and the other part is because you are afraid to let anyone in again. You don't want to be hurt again."

"You're right Nico, I don't want to be hurt again, you know why because Ray had me hook line and sinker when I was 17 and then did nothing but have affair after affair behind my back until I was smart enough to realize it. I can't let anyone in like that again, you should know that."

"I do know that, I know how you feel, but you should know better than I that its not healthy."

Nico was sitting on the floor kneeling in front of her, she was doing her best to avoid all eye contact with him, but it was becoming harder and harder to avoid. He was in her space he wanted her to know that someone was here and that she wasn't alone anymore. As the words he spoke began to register Dani started crying harder soon the sobs were so bad that she began to hyperventilate. Nico gently pulled her onto the floor next to him, wrapping his arms around her petite frame for both the warmth and support that she needed right now. He was unsure of how long he held her until her tears subsided and she was finally able to even out her breathing; looking down he noticed that she was asleep against his chest. Her tears had worn her out and in the end it was Nico who helped her dry her eyes and get through it.

The next morning Dani woke on the couch in her office a blanket covering her and the smell of coffee filling her nose. She didn't recall falling asleep or laying down on her couch, she did remember Nico coming back and parts of her emotionally charged conversation with him filled her mind, but where was he now?

"Ah good morning. I take it you slept well?" He said handing her a cup of coffee with cream and sugar already added, she wondered when he had the time to notice how she preferred her coffee.

"Yeah I guess. You stayed all night?"

"I slept in the chair after you feel asleep I moved you to the couch, figured you would be more comfortable there than on the floor."

"Thanks. And thanks for coming back last night."

"What are friends for?"

"Exactly."

Sipping her coffee Dani couldn't help but think back to last night, were she and Nico still friends or was there more there that neither one wanted to acknowledge yet if ever. Only time would tell, until then Dani just sat there sipping her coffee and looking at Nico as he sat opposite her. It was going to be one heck of a day.

A/N: Ok so not all kisses and what have you but a moment that should have happened. He really did need to go back into the room. Let me know if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful praise. You responded and so I shall give you all your kiss.

As Nico stood to go after finishing his coffee, even for having slept all night in his suit he still looked impeccable and his hair was still firmly in its place. Dani thought she saw a glimpse of grey but it could have just been the sun coming through the window, regardless she wasn't going to say anything. Walking Nico to the front door instead of allowing him to leave through her office door was a different change of pace for them, normally he was used to sneaking out the back. As Dani stood there leaning on the door for support since her coffee had yet to start taking effect she noticed how relaxed Nico seemed today compared to the other day.

"Thank you again for not listening to me."

"Anytime. I promise you DanI, I will get those tapes back."

"I know you will, until then the whole thing just is unsettling." As the sentence finished on her lips he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze a silent gesture of support. "Well I have clients to cancel, I'll see you later."

No words came out of his mouth, instead he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss across her lips. Dani was sure she imagined it for before she knew it he was up the drive and getting into his car. She was unsure of what had just happened but she knew things were now changing.

Dani had done her best to avoid Nico for the next week leading up to the season opener, but that however did not stop her from looking her best every time she had to set foot in the Hawks facility; just in case they happened to be alone together. There had still been no word on Marshall or the master tapes and it was causing her to close her practice for the time being, she hoped not for good. Since that night with Nico her mind drifted off to another place thinking about what if's and all the things a recently divorced, recently broken up woman thinks about when she is alone, those thoughts had managed to interrupt her dreams and now it was affecting her sleep, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that, especially Nico.

The news of Marshall's plane going down and Nico's desperate race to find him and make sure he didn't run too far to fast was pushing Dani to the limit. Somehow she managed to keep her lunch down, despite his driving like a NASCAR driver at the season opener just to get to his destination. Once in the hotel and hearing all about what had happened between him and Marshall all those years ago, Dani now had a bigger piece of the puzzle that surrounded Nico and knew that for him to confide in her meant a lot more than she realized. Getting the call about TK and his desire to escape rehab only halted their conversation from advancing further.

As Nico grabbed the cash box and Dani her purse they ran full force into each other. Looking up into Nico's eyes she knew that this was it, this was now the moment that everything was going to change. Standing up on tiptoe as much as her shoes would allow her Dani placed a hand on his cheek and placed a tentative kiss on his jaw. The look Nico gave as she pulled away perplexed her, but at the same time gave her hope for things to come.

Two days later when he showed up at her house, she wasn't surprised, he always seemed to know just when she needed him and she always knew when he needed her. She was crying for Mr. Fishy, he had become one of the few people she could talk to, but in the end he was now gone and she felt alone. Outside it was still warm for September and it was nice to sit outside and thing all the while grieving for the fish she held in her lap. When Nico walked up she instantly knew something was off, but was willing to hear what he had to say.

"The package from Marshall it was for you."

"The tapes?"

"Yeah. You lost your friend?" Pausing he knew he needed to tell her otherwise he never would and they would be stuck in limbo. "I lost mine too. They found his body."

"Oh Nico, I'm so sorry." She wasn't sure why she needed to hug, why the sudden need to be close to him overcame her, but she pulled him in close and held on tight for it was a rare moment when Nico let anyone get close to him.

"He was the only person who knew me. Other than you."

Pulling back but not far enough way to completely separate them, Dani was shocked by his admission, she knew things but not everything like she had known with Ray or even Matt.

"I don't know you."

"You do." The look in his eyes was that of pure honesty, she couldn't believe that he really confided in her that much to trust her whole heartedly. As she looked deeper his dark eyes drew her in and she knew right then that this was their moment. Leaning in she placed her hand on his jaw and leaned in close enough to kiss, she pulled back giving him the option to back out now and leave everything just as it was. When he didn't move she closed the gap and allowed herself to kiss Nico.

Dani may have started the kiss, but in the end it was Nico who had control over it. The arm that he had around her back brought her in closer as his other hand went up her arm to cup her face. The small moan of delight that Dani let escape was enough of encouragement for him to continue forward. Pulling her flush against him he wound his hands in her auburn hair in order to deepen the kiss further. Why had they waited so long for this, the tension was there the attraction and yet they ignored it while she chased Matt knowing full well that when he was done with her, she would be the one hurting in the end. Dani's arms stretched as far as they could considering their height difference, but it still wasn't enough for her to get the angle that she needed in order to be closer to Nico.

Sensing her frustration Nico pulled her to sit on his lap giving her the needed height adjustment and pull her even closer to him. He knew the kids were with their dad and that there was no one around, so he was content to let this go as far as Dani wanted it to, he wouldn't push it, but he would do everything in his power to enjoy it and make sure that she did as well.

A/N: Yes I am leaving you there, if you want more that little box at the bottom is where you say so.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews, they were a pleasant treat to get this morning after ignoring my email for the holiday weekend. So without further ado, let the story continue.

Dani enjoyed this vantage point better than being face to face, the feel of the wood boards under her knees reminded her briefly of her age; quickly those thoughts vanished as she pressed her self flush against Nico's jacket and wrapped her arms so tight around his neck they almost interlocked on her own arms. Through the fabric of his jacket she could feel it, reality bringing them back from their own little world they had just created. Feeling Nico's hand fall from her neck and reach for the offending object vibrating in his jacket, and she could have sworn she heard a growl escape his throat it was then that she knew that their moment had now been lost.

"Hold that thought." He said with a smile as he glanced at the caller ID. "It's Juliette."

Taking the call but not releasing his other arm from around Dani, Nico tried to make out what was happening as best as he could, but even she could tell that this was not going to be a simple call and then they would get back to that kiss, this was going to be a long night for Nico.

"She did what?" Pausing again, he could tell it wasn't anything good. "Yes, it is true, but loosing all those months of hard work won't do you any good." The look on his face was that of annoyance now, Dani was unsure of what happened but she knew that it had upset Nico to no end at this point. "Listen Juliette, I want you to hang up and call your sponsor; then I want you to go and unlock the door, I'll be there shortly to remove you from the situation. Tomorrow you are going to meet with an amazing therapist that I know she specializes in people with addictions. Okay. Now call your sponsor."

Nico hung up the phone and looked at Dani, he could see the disappointment in her eyes, but he could also see the understanding there. She knew that Juliette was in trouble and she knew his desire to help her regardless of his outcome, it was one of things she admired about him as she sat there watching him. Placing the phone back in his jacket Nico then brought his hand up to cup her face and bring her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Gabrielle informed Juliette that her dad died over the phone from San Trope. Heartless if you ask me, but she was never really good with children. Juliette is on the verge of throwing away 6 months of being clean, and I don't want her to loose that. I have to go help her, then tomorrow perhaps you could, she's going to need all the help that she can get."

"I understand Nico, perhaps this was the universes way of telling us to slow down a bit."

"Yes, well you see I don't like interruptions." Dani blushed at the comment then ducked her head so that he wouldn't be able to tell what she was thinking. Realizing that she had yet to move so that Nico could go, Dani made work of trying to untangle herself from Nico part of her felt 17 again, making out on the front porch. This time instead of Ray who was clumsy and inexperienced, it was Nico and he was anything but clumsy and he definitely knew what it was that he was doing. That man was very talented with a tongue considering it was like pulling teeth to get him to speak. Nico kept his hands on her waist as she stood then followed her, never once breaking the contact he had with her, this was a moment he didn't want to end. Tugging her chin up to look him in the eye, he bent down and brought her mouth to his in another kiss, this time going soft and gentle. This one didn't have as much passion to it as their previous kiss, it had something else, something that Dani hadn't felt in a very long time. Pulling away Nico refused to move until he had to.

"So I'll be back with Juliette in the morning around 9. I figure since you still have the practice closed you wouldn't mind having a patient."

"No not at all, anything to help Juliette, I know what she means to you."

"Other things mean more than she does." His message was cryptic as he continued to look into her eyes. One more quick kiss and then he pulled away and headed for his car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Dani watched him go and then blew out the breath that she was holding and rubbed a hand over her hair to smooth it back into place. She was sure Nico had done a number on it just as he had her, her head was swimming with ideas as to what might have happened if they hadn't been interrupted and some of those caused her to feel warm all over. Bending over she picked up the box with the tapes and then her fish and walked back into the house. It was quiet with the kids gone and now with Mr. Fish dead she really didn't have anyone to talk to. Walking into the living room, she turned on the TV and caught the end of the news about having found Marshall's body. It was sad but true, the man was gone the problems he suffered through alone could no longer be solved. In his wake was probably a trail of bodies literally and figuratively, but in the end he was a father a husband and the owner of the Hawks, he would be missed. Dani just didn't see herself as being one of those people to miss him.

An hour later in her bedroom, she turned out the lights and set the alarm for the morning, she had a patient to see and then a discussion with Nico perhaps not in that order but only the morning would tell.

In the morning Dani woke rested and ready to meet with Juliette then face everything else, she wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss that she had shared with Nico or what it all meant; or if it was because of the very detailed erotic dream that she had about Nico during the night, either way she couldn't wait to see him. At 9 a knock on the door to her office signaled that Nico was there and Juliette was in tow. Opening the door, she noticed instantly that Nico was still in the same suit from the night before indicating that he hadn't slept or been home to change since they parted.

"Nico, and you must be Juliette. I'm Dani please come in have a seat. Nico if you want there's coffee in the kitchen."

"No thank you Dr. I just came to drop of Juliette, Juliette expressed that she has a lot to discuss so I told her to take her time. Xeno is on his way Juliette, he will take you to your meeting once you are done with the good Dr. here."

"Oh ok. Well then have a good day." Dani watched as he put his glasses on and then walked back up the walk towards his waiting car, she wondered in part where he was going, but then more of her was hurt that he had basically just acted like he barely knew her when last night it was very clear from where she sat that he wanted to know her better. Closing the door she turned back into her office and started talking to Juliette, anything to distract her from the pain she was suddenly feeling.

A/N: I had to transition it somehow and this was the only way I could think of, don't worry more is coming but until then enjoy this intermission per say.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Rating change, you know what that means! ;) Please keep the reviews coming they help my writing muse from running away screaming. Also I am incorporating some of the promos for the second half of the season with my own spin of what I want to happen. Please enjoy.

Two and a half hours, half a box of tissues and one forming headache later; Juliette had left in care of Xeno who was to take her to a meeting and then from there Juliette mentioned a facility that specialized in helping people who were addicts but hadn't yet fallen off the wagon yet. Sitting on a stool in her kitchen she saw the pot of coffee on the counter now cold from where she left it out for Nico in hopes that he would have stayed to talk to her once she was done with Juliette. Now her good mood from when she woke up was now gone and her impression of Marshall Pittman had only gotten worse, not to mention her opinion of Gabrielle. Crossing to the fridge she pulled out a bottle of water then went to sit in her office to update her patient files and create the new one for Juliette. Dani was unsure how much time had passed before a knock at the back door interrupted her, she had never raised the shades after Juliette had left so she was flying blind as to who was at her door; she was not prepared to find Nico on the other side.

"Nico, Xeno left about an hour ago with Juliette."

"I know, I'm not here for Juliette. I'm here for you."

"Please do come in, how can I help you?" Her tone was short and inattentive as she sat down on the couch then slowly slid to the floor of her office for the comfort it gave her more than anything. She watched as Nico crossed the room and sat on the edge of the chair closest to the kitchen, as he glanced she could tell he was looking to see if anyone was hope before he said anything. She noticed that he had changed and perhaps even slept for he looked more rested than he had that morning.

Nico could tell that she wasn't too thrilled to see him, especially given the way he had acted that morning towards her, but now that she had come down from the happy thoughts he knew she would have the morning after and found a reason to be angry with him, he knew that he could now get the truth from her; and that Danielle Santino would not be able to hold anything back when she was upset.

"I came here to ask a question."

"Well go ahead." She crossed her arms and tilted her head almost to look away from him, but still was able to see the look on his face and hear the words that he had to say.

"Why did you kiss me?" For the first time Nico was sure that he had rendered her speechless, unsure of what to say or do.

Dani continued to sit there on the floor debating her answer, she already knew why she kissed Nico, her problem came with telling him exactly why without him disappearing forever. Biting her lower lip she knew she made her choice and sat up and crawled across the floor to be right in front of him on the chair. Placing a hand on his cheek she tentatively brushed her fingers against the ever present stubble that was there; she knew that by looking him in the eyes he would see the truth that was there and she would be able to equally gage his reaction in turn.

"Last night when you told me that I knew you; it made me think about all the times you have been there for me and how well you know me. You know how I like my coffee, you know what makes me smile what gets under my skin; you know that I talked to a fish because I had no one of my own to really talk to. You know me! Last night I just saw what was in front of me this whole time."

Carefully scanning his eyes for any sign of apprehension or concern, Dani was relieved when there was none. What happened next was not something that she had planned for, but she would welcome it just the same. Nico grabbed Dani by the back of her neck and pulled her against him, during her rambling she had failed to notice that he had inched closed to her, even with his hand above her hair she could still feel his strength and his control that he had over the situation. His other hand wrapped around her back and brought her even with him as he covered her mouth with his own and initiated the kiss. This kiss was a mixture of all kinds, passion and intensity, desire and longing, gentleness and compassion all rolled into one, it was making Dani's senses go into overload, no one had ever kissed her like this not Ray, not JD and definitely not Matt. Urging her to stand Nico helped her up to her feet not once breaking contact with Dani, and somehow managing to bring her closer to him if that was even possible.

Given her now disadvantage in height Dani did the next best thing, she brought her hands up as high as she could comfortably get them and started to push both of Nico's jackets off his shoulders. Part of her just wanted to push it off and let it fall to the floor, but she knew Nico and knew that was not how his things were supposed to be treated; instead she carefully lowered them down his arms and placed it on the chair next to them. The loss of contact with Nico was brief, but it was enough to make her crave more of him and get as close to him as she possibly could. She could feel him backing her up towards the door to the kitchen and it was then that she knew there relationship was about to be forever changed; the kisses had seen to it that they would never be the same but they could eventually get past those, what was happening now was not something you just got past.

Dani had never been this close to Nico, even last night there had been barriers between them, but now as he helped guide her backwards and through the kitchen she could feel his frame; the muscles on his chest more formed than she would have guessed. Suddenly she was very hot, which surprised her given the fact she was wearing a blue tank top that left more exposed then she probably would have liked, but right now she didn't care, all she cared about was that Nico was not allowed to stop kissing her ever.

As Nico walked her through her kitchen and up the back stairs, he knew what he was doing and that this was definitely changing everything he had worked so hard for so many years to avoid. There had been trysts with Gabrielle and of course the other month with Vera, but those were just empty attempts to satisfy a need, with Dani it was more, it was what he wanted for once, he wanted this smart, funny, headstrong woman in his arms for always, he wasn't sure when he had started falling in love with her, but now that he held her he knew that he was a goner and that there was no way that he could live without her now. With ease he directed them towards her bedroom, pleased to find the double doors open, he was not surprised when in the corner of his eye he caught the bed all made up like it had never been touched, typical Dani always needing to make an impression.

When his knees hit the bed, he didn't break contact, instead her turned them around and helped guide Dani to lay down while he covered her body with his own. The feel of Dani underneath was enough to make him loose all control instantly, instead he decided that he was going to take his time, this was a woman who deserved to be loved properly and treated like fine china, there was no way he was going to rush this with her. Technically they were rushing by not dating or taking it slow and steady, but for over the past year they had bantered and gotten to know one another and talked and been a support when the other needed so this wasn't rushed it had been severely delayed.

Slowly Nico lowered his hands from her neck and brought them down her arms and to brush against the hem of her shirt. Taking his chance, Nico pushed his hand underneath and then worked on pushing the shirt up her torso and over her head, he was not disappointed by what he found, leave it to Dani to have matching bras for her shirts. During his loss of focus while admiring Dani, he failed to notice that Dani had already began to make quick work of the buttons on his shirt and was working on removing the item from his body. This was not going to last very much longer if they kept trying to outdo the other, either way both were content to finally be here and to have this happening. Nico decided that he could take his time later and made very quick work of removing the remaining pieces of Dani's clothing, the man definitely had stealth about it that was for sure. Before she knew it they were coming together and the sounds of pleasure that were being released from her only helped to encourage him more.

Once they finished, the two lovers lay entwined together against the headboard of the bed; pillows that normally covered every inch of the upper half were strewn all over the floor surrounding them, articles of clothing could be seen peeking out from under them. The comforter was half on the bed half off as they were wrapped only in the sheet and each other. Dani played with the dusting of chest hair across Nico's chest as she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. The feel of his fingers rubbing up and down her shoulder was something she was unfamiliar with as she breathed in his scent and enjoyed what she was feeling. That had been like nothing she experienced before, granted her experience had been limited up until now, but her thought was if that was what it was like with Nico when they are in a rush, what would it be like if they took their time.

Looking out the window, Dani could see the sun turning orange an indication that it was setting and that night would soon be upon them, a quick glance at the clock made her realize that what she had thought had been quick and rushed had really been slow and methodical, they had been in her room for several hours at this point, that thought alone made her smile and go all giddy inside.

"I don't know about you, but I could do with something to eat."

"I remember something about Chicken Parmesan as being a specialty of yours."

"Yes, but that requires advance notice and I'm starving, someone wore me out."

"Well I am to please." Untangling himself from her, he got out of bed and pulled his pants on over his bare legs then reached out a hand to help Dani get out of bed. "Let's find food then, we will pick up where we left off."

"Deal."

Watching him stand there in nothing but his slacks turned Dani on more than she would admit; she turned and allowed him to put her robe on over her as he held it out for her. She wasn't quite sure what she was in for, but she at least knew this much, she was going to have a fantastically fun time figuring it out.

A/N: Hot enough for you? Please review, they speed up my muse.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, I love them so much. Also they give me an excuse to hubby when he says I should focus on other writing projects I have in progress. So please enjoy.

The next morning Dani woke with a pillow under her head instead of Nico and an empty room. Part of her was disappointed that he left without saying anything and another part was happy they wouldn't have to deal with the silence this morning. As she started to close her eyes she could smell the coffee coming towards her and her mood quickly shifted upon realization that Nico was simply just making some coffee.

"Afraid I left?"

"The thought did cross my mind." She said as she sat up and took the cup offered to her.

"Well, I'm still here and I have no intentions of going anywhere. Not just yet anyway."

"Is that code for you do have to leave at some point today?"

"Yes as do you, we both are needed at the practice field today. Coach thinks some of the players may have difficulties with Pittman's sudden death and Matt's new promotion."

"Ah. So does that mean you will be giving me a ride or are we going separately?"

"That is entirely your call Dr."

Dani took a sip of the hot liquid made just the way she liked it and considered her options. She could ride into the field with Nico, but then perhaps be stuck there all day until he decided to leave or she persuaded him too; odds were she would be there most of the day as well. So riding together had advantages, but she might as well set out her demands first before accepting.

"I have no objections to riding together, I do have some requests though."

"Name them."

"In front of the team we are the same way we always have been, we banter, you walk with your hand behind my back even tease me like you tend to do. Second, you take me to dinner tonight once we are done at the field and third you join me for a shower."

"I think I can manage all of that." He said with a smirk before taking a sip from his own cup.

"Good shall we get moving then?"

"In a bit, I still have to properly wake you up." He said as he took her cup and placed it next to his on the nightstand. Dani was enjoying the coffee but given that look in Nico's eye she knew that she was going to enjoy what was coming next even more.

Nico leaned over Dani thus effectively getting her to lay on her back which was just how he wanted her. The only thing covering her was the sheet from the bed for after dinner last night she hadn't bothered to move from where they landed after making love again. Brushing some stray hair out of her face, Nico bent forward and gave Dani a searing good morning kiss to help wake her up. Dani could feel that kiss all the way to her core, this man had such an impact on her that she couldn't control herself when she was around him. Her lips were his starting point and his trail of kisses continued down her jaw and neck across her chest and under the sheet until he found what he was looking for. Dani now understood why he still kept his pants on, for this morning was going to be all about her and not about him and that was just fine with her. Once he brought her to her finish, he stood up all smug and reached for his coffee and took a sip. Dani looked up with satisfaction and annoyance at the same time, he was very gifted with his mouth and it was not fair to her that he was able to do that to her and she had still not been able to repeat the favor.

Reaching out a hand, Nico helped her stand and then led her to the bathroom where he turned on the shower getting the water just right before removing his pants and stepping in under the spray Dani close behind. They stayed in the shower until the water went cold washing every inch of the other as well as having another round of love making using the limited space that the standing shower created for them. While Dani did her hair and makeup Nico dressed in the same suit he had been wearing yesterday when he showed up, even after spending most of the night on the floor it was still pressed and wearable for the day and when Dani saw him in it, she just wanted to peal it right off of him again. Once she was dressed in black slacks and a red blouse she knew she had made a good choice in wardrobe as Nico just stood there smiling at the sight of her in front of him. Taking in her full outfit he then noticed her shoes and wondered how it was that she was able to walk in those things, much less run at times when she tried to catch up to him.

Walking towards his car, Nico kept his part of the deal by keeping at hand at her back like he had always done since meeting Dani. It was a good think that he had self control otherwise they would have simply remained locked in her bedroom the rest of the day without leaving at all. As he opened the door to his car, he stopped and brought her chin up before he lowered his mouth and covered hers with it. This kiss was passionate and calm and full of promise for later.

"Since I can't kiss you at the field I wanted to get one last one in before we got there." Dani was speechless there was no man this romantic anymore and yet he was standing in front of her. Getting into the car, she knew that it was going to be a long day, but at the end of it she would have Nico and they would have each other.

The drive to the field was quiet, both unsure of what to say that wouldn't cause blushing or even the need to pull over and delay their arrival, once at the field, he helped guide her into the facility and then from there the conference room where a few members of the team were waiting to speak with Dani; all the while Coach and Matt were waiting on Nico to arrive.

With Marshall gone and his divorce to Gabrielle un finalized the team would now fall to her and what she was going to do with it was anyone's guess, but the two men figured Nico would know better than anyone else what Mrs. Pittman was thinking. Dani watched as the three men left the room and she stayed behind to work her magic on those who were not handling the loss of the teams owner very well. It could have been days for all Dani knew, in the end it had been hours. There had been no contact with Nico since he dropped her off earlier, part of her missed him, but the bigger part of her knew that he was doing his job as team fixer and that she would just have to trust him. She was unaware of what transpired between him and Matt at the end of the day.

Nico had been standing in the hall, just watching Dani through the glass doors to the conference room and he couldn't help but smile at the woman on the other side of the glass. Matt noticed how Nico was hovering and went to investigate. Nico knew Matt was next to him and turned to face him.

"You got something to ask me Matt?"

"There something you want to tell me Nico?"

"No." And with that Nico smiled and walked away towards his office. He would wait there for Dani to finish with the team and then he would take her to dinner, after all it was Tuesday and he knew that she did like his normal Tuesday dinner place.

A/N: So yeah I had to mention parts of Season 1. What kind of author would I be if I didn't. Please enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: I am truly sorry for the long delay but a sinus infection and a double ear infection made sitting near impossible, so to make it up to you I present to you this nice long chapter full of goodies. Enjoy!

Dani walked out of the conference room about 10 minutes later after wrapping up a long discussion with one of the linebackers for the Hawks. Her purse and her jacket were draped over her left arm while she held her cell in her right hand; earlier she caught a brief glimpse of Nico watching her and couldn't help but wonder where he was now, her guess was his office but that would require going in search of him. Turning to go down the hall in that direction, she was not prepared to be sidetracked by Matt.

"Dani, you're still here I didn't see your car outside I thought you left."

"No, I got a ride in with Nico today."

"Car troubles?"

"Sorta, anyway I need to find my ride."

"You could have called me you know, I would have been happy to give you a lift."

"Really, you wouldn't have been otherwise occupied by your girlfriend?" The tone was harsh but it hurt that they had been apart apparently less than a week before the new sports reporter was already in his bed keeping it warm. Granted she now had Nico in her bed but the fact that he went from I want to marry you and have children together to already seeing someone stung more than it should have. She watched as he stood there silent not saying anything. "That's what I thought, Goodnight Matt."

"Dani wait."

Instead of turning around and listening to what she had to say, she just kept walking down the hall to find Nico. Her heels made such a pounding sound on the tile there was nothing to bounce the sound off of considering the time of day and lack of people in the building. As she walked down the hall she realized that she wasn't hurt by what Matt had done, she was hurt because she allowed herself to think it was real, when in the end he was just a man with an agenda. The realization that she was falling in love with Nico was powerful, she was truly falling for this man of mystery she had gotten to know a lot more about in the past few days. That's why walking away from Matt didn't hurt, it was because she was in love with someone else. As she approached Nico's office, she noticed that he was sitting in his chair just looking out into space lost in his own thoughts. Dani couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about as normally he was so guarded that he rarely let anyone catch him so lost in thought. She knocked on the door and leaned against it, smiling as she looked at the man before her.

"Penny for them."

"It will cost you more than that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Standing he reached out and placed his coat over his arm before walking over to her. He noticed that she seemed upset and wondered if it had anything to do with what was going on between them. "You ok?"

"Very long day, and I'm hungry I believe you owe me dinner."

"That I do."

"Before we go, there is something that I need."

"Name it."

"This." Dani leaned up and placed her arms around his neck allowing her things to fall to the floor, not caring if the contents spilled out. Pulling him close against her she brought him down to meet her for a kiss. This was not just any kiss to Dani at this point, it had nothing to do with Matt, it did however have everything to do with Nico. This kiss carried all the feelings that she had for Nico all the emotions and even all of the love that she was feeling for him. Then somewhere during the kiss she felt it from him, all of the love that he had for her, this wasn't just a passing thing for him, he loved her, probably more than she loved him; it was the only confirmation that she needed that they were on the right track. As they broke the kiss standing in his doorway, she couldn't help but smile at the look of confusion on Nico's face not to mention his happiness.

"I thought we said nothing changes when at the field."

"I changed my mind. I missed you so much today, I just had to kiss you I couldn't wait."

"I'm glad you didn't. Shall we go to dinner now then?"

"Of course I believe I will need some energy for later."

"That you will Doctor, that you will."

Nico guided Dani down the hall and out to the parking lot and his waiting car. Opening the door to the outside he noticed that the temperature had dropped considerably from this morning another sign that fall was coming. He made note to keep the heater on for Dani so she wouldn't be cold, cause the last thing that he wanted was for her to be sick. Driving out of the lot and towards downtown both were quiet each sneaking a glance at the other, both trying not so well to hide their smiles of content from one another. This was a new experience for both, Nico had not let anyone really get to him after his marriage had ended not even Gabrielle. As for Dani well she had been with Ray for 18 years and that ended with her finding out about his affairs, and then Matt who had been in such a hurry to marry he failed to really listen to what Dani had been saying about more children. The past two men really didn't see her at all while Nico did, and that made her happy.

Nico pulled up outside the restaurant and then helped Dani from the car, he made quick work to get them inside given the coolness that surrounded them. She was not surprised when she recognized the restaurant nor was she surprised when the hostess greeted them and he responded by using her first name; after all it was Tuesday and this was his usual Tuesday night place to eat, a idea that Dani still had a hard time comprehending. Marcie seated them in a corner booth away from the other tables, but still close enough to feel like they were still at the same place as all the other diners. Nico ordered his usual and Dani took the same, she was too distracted by Nico right now to really look at the menu. When the waiter dropped off their wine, Dani took the glass and ran her fingers up and down the stem trying anything that she could to keep her hands off of Nico.

"You really should stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Playing with the glass like that, you have no idea what it does to me."

"And what does it do to you?"

"It makes me want to take you home and put you to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"I didn't say sleep, I said bed."

Dani glanced to the space between them and even though they were not touching at all, the heat radiating between them was enough to have her turned on. It was taking all of her self control not to reach out and just have her way with him right then and there at the table. Leaning across towards him she decided that it was time to take matters into her own hands, placing a tentative hand on his upper thigh she got as close as she could to his ear and whispered to him.

"We can always take our food to go and eat at home." The smoldering look in her eye was only met by one within his; it was at that moment she knew that their meal would be taken to go and they would soon be on the way home, but to who's she didn't quite know yet.

Nico stopped their waitress and asked for her to bag their order and to add his usual dessert to it as well, they were taking their food to go and he wanted to waste no time in getting Dani just exactly where he wanted her. Making quick work of the bill as soon as they had their paper bag full of their meal, he quickly helped her into her jacket and out the door to his car. Dani didn't wait for him to open the door for her before she was inside and he was handing her the bag, she watched as he practically ran around the car and towards his door. Considering that he was just as anxious as she was, he maintained all his control when it came to driving and getting them to their final destination. Dani watched as they drove down the road for about a mile then turned into a parking garage for what looked like an apartment complex, she guessed that this is where Nico lived. Nico parked the car into his designated spot then helped Dani get the rest of the way of the car and guided her to the elevator; Nico hit the button for the 25th floor and then entered a code when requested, apparently the whole floor was his or at least a secure floor and required a code for access, so much for ever surprising him she thought.

As the elevator opened it led them straight into the foyer of Nico's apartment, once the doors closed behind them Nico took the food from Dani and placed it on the table next him then made quick work of wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. The lack of contact they had since leaving the restaurant only intensified their need for each other more. Lifting her up into his arms holding her securely against his frame as he walked down the hall and towards his bedroom. Mentally Dani wanted to survey the place the sanctuary that was Nico's apartment, she was sure not many people visited this place, but she was too distracted by what he was doing with his mouth to focus on anything but getting this man into bed.

Nico laid Dani back on the bed and slowly and methodically removed her shirt from her then drug silky hands down her arms then her legs to remove her heels then her slacks. She was impatient as he took his time lavishing her body with open mouth kisses, all the while he was still dressed something that needed to change very quickly for she was unsure how much more building pressure she could take from him. Sensing her growing frustration, Nico delicately removed her panties and then began to focus his attention to her core, it didn't take long for Dani to reach her climax; as he watched her come down from her high, he couldn't help but smile at the woman lying under him and how well she seemed to fit in his life. Leaning back on his heels he started undoing the buttons on his shirt and made quick work of removing it as well as his undershirt before working on the slacks he had on. Falling back into the bed he pulled her atop of him and that was how they made love for the next hour.

When they finally surface for oxygen and food, Dani couldn't believe how attentive Nico had been in bed, making sure that her needs were met before his own; having her be satisfied 100% before even considering stopping what they were doing. Now they sat in his living room eating their heated up dinner looking out over the city below them. Dani was comfortable in Nico shirt he had been wearing earlier and that was all that she had on, while Nico was sporting a pair of pajama pants that had been at the foot of his bed. Glancing around the apartment she noticed how it felt like Nico, modern and yet classic somehow; stainless steel appliances were in the kitchen with cherry cabinets and granite countertops' his living room was full of plush leather sofas and chairs that were arranged in such away that you could either look over the city. The floor plan was open making the apartment much more spacious than one would have thought when first looking at it. As she took another bite of the Manicotti they brought back with them, Dani couldn't help but smile and think of how normal this felt to her, sitting in Nico's apartment eating heated up dinner wearing only his shirt.

"This is almost as good as mine."

"Well not having had yours I will just have to take your word for it." Reaching over to the table he pulled open the box containing their dessert and two forks from the pile. "Dessert?"

"Oh, Tiramisu." Dani took one of the forks that he offered her and then loaded it up with a bite of the decadent dessert. Instead of shoveling it into her mouth and teasing him with moaning sounds, she decided to hold out the bite for him and see what he did. Opening his mouth slightly he leaned forward and gently took the bite offered to him, once he was done Dani noticed that there was a hint of the cream filling on the edge of his lip and decided that she needed to help in removing that. Leering towards him, she brought her hand up to cup his cheek and then licked the remaining cream from his lip, all the while still holding the fork used to take the bite. "It's very good."

"Yes it is." He said before capturing her mouth in searing kiss and lowering her back to the pillows on the couch. They continued the rest of their explorations there until they were both spent and ready for some actual sleep in a real bed.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Hoping to get more up this week. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: So the delay 100% my fault. I got tied up with homework and my oldest turning 9 and hubby's new job that life went crazy and I got behind. So I desperately apologize and hope that you accept this chapter with my blessings. Also brief appearance from Matt just because a scene similar appears in the winter teaser trailer.

A month had gone by since Nico and Dani had last been together, life got crazy after that night in his apartment. The next morning Ray had finally called to tell Dani about what happened with Ray Jay which infuriated her beyond belief. Here she was having a wonderful time with Nico only to find out that her son had been in jail for almost 2 days before Ray was able to bail him out, not once bothering to contact her until after Ray Jay had been released. From there events just snowballed down hill.

There was Pittman's funeral in which Gabrielle showed up looking more like a bride than a woman in morning, Juliette was upset beyond belief it was hard for anyone to really console her except for Nico. Then there was Ray Jay's arraignment for the formal charges from the DA. Matt's promotion was overshadowed by the breaking news of Gabrielle Pittman bringing in another wide out to help out "Toes" until TK was out of rehab which could have been another month the way things were going. It seemed like things just kept piling up and there was really nothing to do to control them. Nico fixed what he could on his end, preventing a players strike because of Mrs. Pittman and the occasional fight between staff, but Dani was the one who had her hands full. After Pittman's funeral Dani had once again felt comfortable enough to resume her practice, it helped that Nico had given her a signal scrambler to prevent future breaches of security from happening; however resuming her normal case load and having a few more players come to her for support was causing her to extend her hours thus taking her away from Nico.

Finally they had both managed to clear their schedules and sneak in some time together. Dani was sitting in her kitchen waiting for Nico to show up, her teal dress was so tight, she thought it was going to rip before he even saw her in it, but she didn't care. One month of almost no contact was driving her insane; they talked on the phone, managed to text when they could and there were few moments here and there at the stadium, but nothing that was really any length of time to release the burning need she had to be close to him, touch him to hold. She wanted Nico desperately, she didn't care if they ate or not, all she cared about was getting Nico in her arms and if they were lucky into her bed. If she had to hide his phone and dunk it in water they were having the night to themselves. A knock to the back door broke her from her train of thought, then she realized it was the back door which was never a good thing this time of day. Peaking through the curtain she saw Nico standing there looking good enough to eat, she was not prepared to see Matt standing behind him. Opening the door she knew this wasn't good.

"Nico and Matt, to what do I owe the honor?"

"We have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"Gabrielle has announced that she wants to end TK's contract, at least that's what she told TK. Who knows what's really going on."

"So TK is in crisis." Of course she thought, why wouldn't he be, she planned sex, not crisis.

"As he has stated we have taken everything away from him and there is nothing left for him." Matt spoke now, until now she had forgotten he was in the room, all Dani did was watch Nico's every move. She noticed how hot he looked, even in the grey suit which didn't do much for him he was like Christmas dinner to her. "We need you to try and talk him off the fence."

"Of course, where is he?" She said still looking to Nico for the answer.

"His apartment, I have Xeno watching him, I can take you when you are ready."

"Then let's go."

"Dani, are you really just going to go over there with only Nico to back you up?"

"Matt, I have practice in dealing with TK and so does Nico, I would rather he was with me than anyone else. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go help TK and I'm sure you have a date somewhere waiting for you."

"Dani."

"Goodnight Matt. Nico I'll be a minute I just need to get my purse."

Dani turned and walked out of the room in search of her purse and phone, two items she was positive that she wouldn't need tonight and it turns out she did. She waited in the kitchen until she heard the door close, certain that Nico had shown Matt out of the house. Walking back into her office, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Nico sitting on the edge of her couch legs stretched out arms crossed looking straight at the kitchen door waiting for her to come through it.

"So I'm guessing that there is now a rain check on dinner."

"On dinner yes, on our plans no."

"Huh?"

"I have Xeno watching TK, he has orders to call us if he becomes suicidal or if he looks like he may start using. I have informed him that the good doctor needs a night off."

"That I do, I've barely seen my boyfriend in the past month and I really miss him."

"Well that's good cause he's really missed you." He said as she walked over to him and stood between his legs, immediately feeling the heat radiating from his body. As he wrapped his arms around her waist she was home, being held by Nico was the best feeling in the world and nothing could change that. What started out as a hug quickly moved on from there.

Nico brought one hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her close for a deep kiss, as soon as his lips touched hers Dani was on fire all over her body; every inch was awake and very much aware that Nico was holding her not to mention kissing her. Her arms went around his neck and she played with the hair at the base of his skull as he held her tighter to his front. From where she stood she could feel him hard and ready for her, they really had been apart for too long, and it was evident at this moment.

Dani shivered as Nico brought his hand down from her waist to the edge of her dress and then up the inside of her thigh he was surprised when he found she was not wearing any underwear at all. Gently teasing her folds he hardened more when he heard a moan escape her throat and get caught tangled up in the kiss they shared. He was pleased to find her already wet and ready for him, it was not that much of surprise given they hadn't really seen each other in a while. As he continued to tease and rub along her folds he noticed that her breaths increased and she was fighting for control over the situation. Breaking the kiss he couldn't help but smile at her standing before him all flushed and desperate for more.

"Please don't stop Nico."

"And what if I do?"

"I'll die. I need you desperately, I'm aching with need its been too long since I've felt you inside me."

Nico continued his ministrations over her clit enjoying the feel of her all wet and hot just waiting for him to enter her. Silently he gave in and entered two fingers into her core and allowed them to gently rub and tease her inner folds. He could feel her tensing around him already, he knew she was close but had no idea how close she really was. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck for support Dani just stood there legs spread apart allowing him access giving him the ability to bring her closer to her release. Nico could tell she was about to come and wrapped one arm tight around her waist for support; as her orgasm washed over her, he watched her face tense then relax at the release she felt, it had been building up for a while he guessed. As her whole body relaxed against him, he felt Dani just mold to his chest and her breathing become shallow.

Tilting her chin up her placed feather like kisses on her jaw and then to her lips. It was quiet between them as he sat on his perch Dani held tightly in his arms trying to gain control over her senses.

"Would it be too much to ask that you repeat that a few more times tonight."

"I think that can be arranged. Shall we move to somewhere perhaps better suited for this, or should I just have my way with you right here on your couch?"

"If you do I'd never be able to get through a session again without picturing that."

"Then." He said as he stood and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist in the process. Dani could feel his erection through his pants as it brushed against her now exposed thigh. "Bedroom?"

"Please."

A/N: Stepping up the steam this time as per requested. Please enjoy and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OK so all of you can feel free to throw things at me for the horribly long delay I provided you with. To be honest life got in the way, I won't go into details but let me just say that I am happy to be writing again, and with that I give you the conclusion.

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

5 Months Later:

Dani woke up to a quiet house a rare treat it seemed any more. Over the past few weeks her case load had decreased in a good way, many of the players stopped seeking her out and several of her regular patients were reducing their number of weekly appointments. All good things in Dani's eyes. Matt had given up his position at the Hawks and moved to California to raise his family. It was no surprise when his girlfriend now wife became pregnant, Dani had always known how much Matt wanted a family and was not the least bit surprised. Laying in bed she looked around the room and realized that something was off. Her relationship with Nico had solidified over the past few weeks with him spending more time at her house and around her kids than his own place. In the end it had been a good change for both of them.

This morning however something was off, it was Sunday and since the team was no longer working being the off-season they had no where to be and had both been quite adamant about spending the day in bed together; so when Dani rolled over and found his half of the bed empty she was confused. Sitting up she picked up the remote for the television and started listening to the morning news. She could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and was happy to see that Nico was still relaxed in just house pants and a t-shirt that clung to his chest, in his hands was breakfast.

"I was hoping to wake you up Dr."

"Well the quiet woke me up, it's a rare occasion when the house is quiet."

"Ah, well I come bearing breakfast."

"Smells delicious." She said as he placed the tray on the bed beside her and leaned over to take in the full aroma of what he had made. Fresh fruit, eggs, juice, coffee and toast filled the plate, enough for two.

As she started eating, Dani couldn't help but notice how quiet Nico was and the shy smile that was across his face as he watched her eat her breakfast. Watching as he picked up the remote and turned off the television, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that he had up his sleeve. As she took another bite of her eggs, he started to speak.

"Danielle, you know that you are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. Ah, don't speak" He paused and as he did her mind started racing with all sorts of questions as to what was going on. "I have seen you stand up to players much taller than you, silence coach with your auto-biography and well leave me speechless with your actions. I see how much you love your children and how you would do anything for them. I see that you honestly want to help people no matter the cost to your personal safety. You know me better than anyone else around me, and I probably know you better than you think I do. Which is why I have a question for you."

She watched as he reached in his pocket of his pants and pulled out a small squared shaped teal Tiffany's box with its signature white ribbon. Bringing her hand to her mouth she was speechless, she had a good guess as to what was in the box, but didn't want to fully get her hopes up until she heard those words.

"Danielle Santino, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marrying me?"

"Yes." She said as he took the lid off the box and opened the case holding a beautiful wedding set. It was a 18 karat white gold band that had channel set, princess cut diamonds, with a matching second band that had the same setting on the sides encompassing a 4 karat princess cut diamond. She couldn't have chosen a better one if she had picked it herself.

As he took the ring from its case and started sliding it on-to her finger, Dani knew that Nico would never hurt her, he would never leave her and he would protect both her and her children from anything that threatened to hurt them. Once her ring was secure, she reached up and gave him a long kiss that was full of passion and desire as well as love, because she truly did love Nico with her whole heart.

"I love you Nico."

"I love you too Dani." He started to laugh a bit as he pulled back. "I'm glad you said yes, because I already got permission from Ray Jay and Lindsay to ask you."

"You asked my kids permission?"

"Of course, if I'm going to be a part of their lives they should know it."

"Nico Careless you truly are one of a kind. I'm really glad you came back that night I told you leave."

"I will never leave you Dani, that's a promise."

They leaned in and kissed again, and as the day continued they kept to their main promise which was not to leave the bedroom for the rest of the day.

A/N: OK kinda corny, but I wanted it finished for all of you. Target now has Season 2 on DVD, go get it! Follow the link to see a picture of the engagment portion of the ring. Considering another fic based on the finale, not sure yet. Please enjoy this and review!

. ?mcat=148203#p+1-n+6-cg+-c+-s+-r+-t+-ri+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+0/1002/2004/0/4009/4009


End file.
